Talk:Elliott Brown
References *Referred by Sarah Kurhajetz *Springboard Forward *Contact information Notes *MISSION. Springboard Forward partners with employers and community-based organizations to improve job performance and promote upward mobility for the low-wage workforce. *HISTORY. Elliott Brown launched Springboard Forward in 2002 with a $240,000 grant from the Lucile and David Packard Foundation as a nonprofit organization with both a business and social mission. Over the past three years, the organization has offered employee development services for employers with coaching and career development services for low-wage workers. :At Springboard, a job is just the beginning. Springboard's mission is to partner with business and community organizations to improve job performance and promote upward mobility for the working poor - people who already work hard but are losing hope of ever having a sustainable career. Our services give low-wage workers the necessary "career mobility" skills to move past entry-level jobs into sustainable careers. Employees become proficient at the building blocks of career advancement -- the kind of planning, communication skills, persistence, and networking that opens doors. By collaborating with buisinesses like Home Depot, Ross Stores, Stanford University and the City of Palo Alto, Springboard has created an innovative model that includes career coaching, career mapping and professional networking. *ELLIOTT BROWN. Elliott is the Founder and President of Springboard Forward, an award winning on-the-job coaching and mentoring service for low-wage and entry-level workers. In partnership with leading employers like Home Depot and Stanford University, Springboard Forward’s programs improve job performance and promote upward mobility for the working poor. In 2005, Springboard was a winner of the Fast Company Magazine/Monitor Group Social Capitalist of the Year Award and a finalist for the Manhattan Institute’s Social Entrepreneurship Award. Elliott has dedicated over fifteen years to creating and managing employment and youth development programs for people in low-income communities. Elliott was recently elected an Ashoka Fellow for his innovative work in improving the lives of the working poor. He graduated from Stanford University with a BA in Psychology in 1989. Successes *Awards and Accomplishments. Since 2002, Springboard Forward has risen from a small, local organization to national acclaim and recognition. Since its founding, Springboard has been honored with the following awards for its effective model and impressive results: **Fast Company Magazine's 2005 Social Capitalist Award **Finalist, Mahattan Institute Award for Social Entrepreneurship, 2005 **Finalist, Skoll Foundation Award for Social Entrepreneurship, 2004 **Ashoka: Innovators for the Public, 2004-2005 **Silicon Valley HR Symposium Award for Innovation, 2003 *Snapshot of Success **86% of Star Performers graduates were still employed after one year at Home Depot, as compared with the company’s annual retention rate of only 38% **100% of responding managers at Home Depot reported increased satisfaction with their employee's performance **Over 90% of Springboard’s clients reported increased levels of self-confidence **100% of Springboard’s clients completing coaching programs have Individual Development Plans for advancement *Springboard Forward in Action. Here are a few of the individuals that Springboard Forward has helped to realize their potential. **Sara V. Working at the Stanford dining halls since age 16, Sara worked nearly every entry-level position. With one-on-one job coaching, she was able to better address on-the-job challenges, such as dealing with difficult co-workers. In addition, Sara identified her goals and realized she needed to change her environments. She recently received a significant transfer to the university's coffee shop where she enjoys great responsibility and a leadership role. In addition, determined to move out of her one-bedroom apartment she shares with her two-year old daughter, Sara created her first resume and is curently seeking a part-time job. **Giselle C. Giselle worked as a full-time employee in a dining hall at Stanford University for several years before partnering with a Springboard career coach in 2004. The coaching helped her to identify her goals and prioities. As a result, she applied to the Culinary School of San Francisco. With financial aid from Stanford, Giselle is now attending culinary school full-time while continuing to work part-time at Stanford, making her dream a reality. **Carmen M. A single mother of three children, Carmen works two jobs--as a maid during the day and as a customer service representative at Home Depot in the evenings. In early 2005, Carmen worked with a Springboard career coach to help her better address her stress, both on and off the job. After six weeks in the program, both Carment and her supervisor were impressed with her new, calmer approach to customers and increased self-confidence. Today, Carmen continues to stay in touch with Springboard whose coaches continue to work to help her achieve her goal of one, full-time job to support her and her family. **Wendy. Wendy works at Home Depot as a Sales Associate and is eager to advance beyond her entry-level position. Before entering Springboard's program, she was frustrated because she did not know what was next and was not confident that her English-speaking skills would enable her to move up the career ladder. With help from her Springboard career coach, Wendy identified her goal of becoming a kitchen designer and worked hard to become more confident in her language skills. Today, with her supervisor's support, she is taking advantage of Home Depot's training opportunities to learn kitchen design and is networking (in English) both in and outside of the company to achieve her aspirations.